A Fight Worth Fightin For!
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: The Z-Fighters have to fight their enemies all over again plus some more enemies that Ashley, Rika and Jade fought will the Z-Fighters win and save the Earth or is it to good to be true? R


**A Fight Worth Fightin For!**

**Me: My second DBZ FanFic!  
Jade: I'm half Saiyan?**

**Me: Everyone is!**

**Jade: Cool.**

**Ember/Rika: YES!**

**Vegeta: So Ashley what am I to Jade now?**

**Me: You're Jade's uncle, Vegeta and you're already a good Saiyan so you'll be the first Super Saiyan actually you'll be the first to be a Super Saiyan 5 cuz you were already in love with Bulma also Trunks is already born so this is a fight with all the villains that you fought.**

**Vegeta: Great!**

**Me: So Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and Kuriza are the first to come in then Majin Buu and the Shadow Dragons but they're the first DBZ villains the first villain that comes in is Sephiroth and Kyo!**

**Jade: Cool we get to fight them!**

**Me: We all get fight them!**

**Jade: Ashley doesn't DBZ!**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day to Have a Battle!**

"Hey Jade!" the girls said when they all met up in front of the house.

"Rika, Ashley, Pan, Marron girls day out huh," Jade asked

"Yup," they all said

"Cool let's get to the Skate Park!"Jade cheered

"Wait just a minute!" Aiko said

"Awww what," Jade whined

"We have to come with you!"

"Great having our parents with us," Jade and Ashley said dryly

"What was that Jade?"Aiko said

"Ummm nothing mom…really," Jade laughed weakly.

"If you want an adult with us can we _please_ have 18 with us?"

"Why?"

"Well let's just say she's cooler!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha nice one Jade!" Ashley said

"I know right!" Jade said with her hands behind her head with a grin.

"Fine."

"Yes Hayashi always wins!"

"Let's go!"

"Be safe."

"We will!"

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Let's get to skatin!" Ashley said

"Yeah!"

"You know I love the Skate Park!"

"I know right!" Pan said to Jade.

"Oops."

"AAAAHHHHH…."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Samson," Jade growled

"Hayashi," Kylee sneered

"Mason," Jade said

"Hayashi," Tony spat

"What do you want?" Jade asked

"You got an F on our homework!"

"So?"

"So you're going to pay!"

"Ngh…"

"You're die you us!"

"Uh…"

"Jade!"

"AAAHHHHH…."

"UGH…."

"Having fun Tony?" Kylee said

"Yeah…."

"*chock* Let…me….go…!" Jade tired to say.

"Don't think I will!" Tony said

"Ah what the hell was that for?"

"Leave Jade alone!" 18 said

"Fine she's useless to us take her!" Tony said throwing Jade into Android 18's arms.

"Ngh…."

"Tsk Master Form!"

"You wanted to fight me you got!" Jade yelled after chancing form.

"Jade no!" Ashley said trying to hold her best friend back.

"Tsk!"

"Huh…"

"TAH…"

"Now…you're….gonna…get…..it….aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…." Jade said falling back like how Sora does when Leon beats you or if you win.

"Jade! Kylee, Tony get the hell outta!" Rika yelled

"Whatever." Kylee and Tony flew off.

"Are they gone?" Jade asked

"Yup they're gone!" Ashley said

"This is why I ask for you to come with us." Jade said

"You knew this was going to happen?" 18 asked

"Pretty much,"

"You know you have to tell mother sooner or later."

"I pick later she doesn't need to be worried about me." Jade said brushing herself off like nothing happened. It affected her but it didn't really hurt.

"Yeah but she is."

"I'll be fine."

"Jade look at yourself you really think fighting your battles alone will solve anything?"

"Yes I've been through it before with Kyo!"

"Uh!"

"I've been abused for most life I've been bullied I've been doing things on my own for awhile now 18!"

"My brothers, Zack, Timmy and Ren are gone cuz of him I wasn't powerful enough to stop him! I'm a failure I'll admit it!" Jade yelled crying.

"Kylee and Tony are right I'm….I'm….useless!"

"Jade you're _not _useless you did save me from Kyo once." Ashley said

"Ashley…."

"Yeah and the time you save me for almost getting ran over!" Rika added

"Rika…."

"You're half Saiyan and half Jinchuuriki you're twice as powerful!" Marron said

"But I…."

"But nothing! _We_ believe in you!" Pan said

"See Jade you're not useless," 18 said

"*sniffle* Yeah thanks guys." Jade said standing up.

"Hey who's that cute dude over there?" Rika asked

"Oh that's my friend is Takato Matsuki!" Ashley said

"But he's friend is cute!"

"That's Koichi Kimura." Ashley replied

"You know him?" Rika and Jade asked  
"Yeah he and Takato hangs out with Trunks and Goten sometimes."

"Well let's go hello!" Jade said skating over to Koichi.

"Jade is something else right Rika. Rika? Rika!" Ashley said

"Hey I was skateboarding and I noticed you over here." Jade started

"Hey you're Jade Hayashi right?"Koichi asked

"That's me. The one and only Jade Hayashi!"

"I've seen you at school."

"Yeah I'm kinda known around the school."

"You wanna skate around some 'no skateboarding' areas?"

"Sure!" Jade said looking back at Ashley with a wick locking hands with Koichi.

"Dammit Jade's gets a boyfriend before me!" Ashley said

"Well that was fast." 18 said

"Hey you're Ashley Kimaru right?"

"Yeah…like anyone cares."

"Well I've been meaning to tell you, you're very cute."

"What?" Ashley asked blushing Marron and 18 giggled.

"The name's Luna Takahashi."

"Well ummm nice to meet you Luna."

"You wanna see a movie?"

"Sure!"

"Go I'll tell Orochimaru where you went." 18 said with a grin.

"Thanks 18!"

"Hey Gogglehead you're looking good." Rika said

"Thanks….Rika right?"

"Yup you wanna go skating somewhere else?" Rika said taking over the whole situation.

"Sure…"

"Damn everyone's gone."

"That's leave you and me, Pan." Marron said

"I dunno about you but I'm going to get Trunks!" Pan said

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where are the others?"

"They found some cute guys they liked Ashley found a chick."

"And you let them go!"

"Hey they all go to same school."

"Who are the boys?" Aiko and Rumiko asked

"Takato and Koichi,"

"The rich kids…?"

"Sure….."

"They'd better not do any stupid."

"So Ashley's with this Luna girl?"

"Yup."

"I trusted her."

Later that night Jade, Rika and Ashley came home at the same time all the Z-Fighters decided to stick together so the got a big house together.

"I had a really nice time Koichi."

"Anytime Jade,"

"I'll see ya later Gogglehead."

"You will!"

"Thanks Luna I had a wonderful time at the movies." Ashley said giving Luna a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll come around tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting."

"Bye girls."

"Bye you guys."

"Yes!" the three best friends said.

"I hope everyone's asleep." they said when they opened the door.

"Where have you three been?" their perents asked as soon as they walked in the doorway.

"Uhhh well we were ummm…." Rika and Jade fumbled for words.

"Out!" Ashley said

"With who, for what and why,"

"With Takato, Koichi and Luna to have a good time and they asked us."

"You were supposed to be home three hours ago!"

"Hey we thought 18 told you we were going to be back in till 10:00."

"Jade, you are grounded no training and no fights!"

"But mom!"

"But nothing now go to your room!"

"You too Rika!"

"What!" Rika said

"Go!"

"Ashley you're lucky."

"Sorry guys."

"Aw c'mon Aiko, Rumiko you think that was a little too much?" Orochimaru asked

"No."the two said.

"That's how you get through to them." Chi-chi said

"But what if a fight happens? They're one of the most powerful fighters we have." Tsubasa said

"You should've thought your daughter how to come home on time then Tsubasa!"Aiko said

"He has a point."

"Don't you start Justin!" Rumiko said

"Okay, okay sheesh but if the world not here cuz they weren't there to help fight it's on you." Justin said walking away with Tsubasa to the other room with Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Krillin and 18 were.

"They're a Saiyan there no way they're not going to come. Fighting's in their blood!" Vegeta said

"Vegeta has a point Jade and Rika love a good fight." Goku said

"True." Justin said Tsubasa just nodded.

"Kylee and Tony were at the Skate Park they hurt Jade when she saw Koichi it stop her from her, self-pity that's one of the many reasons why I let Jade go." 18 said

"Kylee and Tony….they've been messing with my little girl too long!" Tsubasa said

"Yeah they're always messing with us!" Pan said

"Just cuz we're skaters!" Marron added

"Hey let's see what Jade and Rika are doing!" Ashley said

"Totally!"

"Night!"

* * *

"Tsk I can't believe that we're grounded for coming home late!" Jade said

"I know right! Ain't that bitch!" Rika sad  
"Hey guys sorry you're grounded."

"Oh Marron, Pan, Ashley yeah it's not your fault."

"True but it sucks that you're grounded." Pan said

"Don't worry about it guys my dad got it under control."

"Trunks,"

"Jade, Rika my dad said there's no way you're not going to come with us."

"Ah Vegeta's always right." Rika said

"But I have a confection to make." Jade said

"What is Jade?" Goten asked

"I've been have this feeling that all the villains that we fought before well be coming back. Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Kuriza, the Shadow Dragons, Frieza's goons the_ future_ Androids, Cell everyone will be coming back!"

"What!"

"I was going to tell dad when I got home but…"

"We'll all tell them tomorrow." Trunks said

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Dad get the Z-Fighters make sure mom doesn't know. I have to tell everyone something."

"Okay and don't worry about your mother I got her under control."

"Thanks dad." Jade said sneaking out the window.

"Hey Vegeta get the Z-Fighters Jade's has to tell us something but with Aiko here we can't hear it."

"Alright Tsubasa,"

"Hey Jade what's up?" the Z-Fighters asked

"Well I already told the teen part of the group. I've been having a feeling that all the villains we fought are going to come back in 5 years!"

"What?"  
"Yes I've been having this feeling for awhile."

"You can't be serious, Jade!"

"Alas I am 18…." Jade said looking down.

"5 years why is it always 5 years?" Ashley noted

"But if mom known I was fighting in this battle I dunno what she'll do to me! Dad you know mom better!"

"Uh Jade your mother can't be changed. Once she made her decision there's no way in hell she's going to change that trusted me I tried to let her reconsider your grounding but she still won't listen."

"Great I need her to trust me more."

"But what are we going to do?"

"Train that what we're going to do they're way more powerful then before oh Rika, Ashley I can sense that Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed are coming too along with our Nobodies."

"Good it's about time we settle the sore with them." Rika said

"Yeah Arielle's not going to win this time!" Ashley said (A/N I like my nickname better then my real name so that's why the Nobody is named after me)

"That included Sephiroth too!" Jade said

"WHAT but how? We didn't stand a chance against him even _with_ the help of Sora and Riku!" Ashley yelled

"I know but what else are we going to do!"

"Jade has a point." Rika said

"But you dunno a thing about Sephiroth,"

"18, he's more powerful then Frieza himself!" Jade answered

"Someone more powerful then Frieza I mean I saw this attack head on!"

"Krillin's right no one can be stronger then Frieza." Vegeta said

"But he _is_ even more powerful then the Saiyans and Androids!"

"That's just not possible!"

"I didn't believe it either. Rika, Ashley and I barely made it out there alive after we defeated him!"

"Is this true?" the Z-Fighters asked

"Yes Rika and I didn't stand a chance Jade had to save us…again." Ashley said

"That's bad."

"Krillin, you have no idea."

"Here this was a video of the brawl see for yourself and see if it's not possible then." Jade said

The battle Sephiroth vs. Rika, Jade and Ashley!

"_What is Cloud doing?"  
"Beats me."_

"_You three who are you?"_

"_Rika, Jade and Ashley what of it?" the three said  
"Well that's an interesting sword you're carrying."_

"_It's the Keyblade!"_

"_I see so__ that's __a Keyblade and I suppose you must be its chosen wielder!"_

"_So what if we are!"_

"_I worried if it won't change its mind once I defeat you!"_

"_What!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH…"_

"_Ashley!" Jade said  
_

"_I didn't even see him move!" Rika said  
_

"_You'll pay for that!" Ashley growled  
_

"_Need some help?"_

"_Riku, Sora prefect timing!"  
"Heh this should be easy!"_

"_The Sins: Heartless Angel!"_

"_My…my energy it's gone!" Jade said  
_

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"_

"_Damn you!"_

"_Darkness Blade: Full Baste!"_

"_Did I hit him?"_

"_That actually tickled!"_

"_How can he still be standing after that?"Riku yelled  
"Ashley you okay?"_

"_I'm fine thanks Jade."_

"_Let's use our Jinchuurikis with the power of the Saiyans!" Jade said  
_

"_Super Saiyan 4: Nibi!" Rika yelled  
_

"_Super Saiyan 4: Shukaku!" Ashley screamed  
_

"_Super Saiyan 4: Cursed Mark Nine Tails!" Jade growled  
_

"_Well this is new." Sephiroth said  
_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Heh come and get me!"_

"_With pleasure!"  
"AAAAHHHHH"_

"_Mmmm I'm getting bore of this."_

"_Chasengan: Full Baste!"  
"Huh what the-"_

"_We won!"  
_

"_Not by a long shot!" Sephiroth said  
_

"_What!"_

"_You actually managed to hurt me there!"_

"_Why you-"_

"_Fire Blade: Fire Loin!"_

"_Ice Blade: Ice Saris!"_

"_Darkness Blade: Full Basted!"_

_"Trinity Limit!" Riku and Sora yelled  
_

"_Huh?"_

"_We did it!"_

"_Why you"_

"_What!"_

"_Ngh!"_

"_Well I guess this is goodbye guys!" Ashley said  
_

"_Yeah see you on the other side!" Rika said  
_

"_I don't want to die!" Jade yelled  
_

"_GGGGGGGGGRRRRRR…aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…"_

"_He's died we won NGH."_

"_Tsk yeah…"_

"_Uh!"_

End of Battle!

"Whoa!" Krillin said

"Now you believe us!" Jade, Rika and Ashley asked

"Yeah,"

"So we better train if you don't want see Sephiroth pissed!" the three friends said.

"Yeah….."

5 years later!

"Today's the day!" Rika said

"They should be here!" Jade said

"Hey Jade!"

"Koichi, what are you going here!"

"You didn't think I was going to mess this fight?"

"You known?"

"Yeah that's why I was at the Skate Park that day cuz of you and why I fell in love with you,"

"Awww how cute,"

"Jade, Rika you two are still grounded since you came home late _again_!" Rumiko and Aiko said

"I'm sorry mom but we have to do this!" Rika and Jade said

"What!" Rumiko and Aiko said as their two daughter flew off.

"Jade," Amy said Jade's Nobody.

"Amy," Jade said circling Amy.

"Rika," Ruki said circling Rika.

"Ruki," Rika said

"Ashley," Arielle did the same was the other two.

"Arielle,"

"Ready," the Nobody team asked.

"You're on," the Somebody team said.

"You first," Team Nobody said

"No after you," Team Somebody said

"Fine," both teams said.

"We'll wait in till everyone gets here!"

"Sure." they all agreed

"What are you doing?"

"C'mon 18 you know you wanna fight Sephiroth first!" Jade said reading 18's eyes.

"Ah you really know a person Jade." 18 said

"It's a gift."

"Cool."

"Sephiroth,"

"Jade, Ashley, Rika ready for another beating!"

"It's been 5 years and 10 months since we last battled!"

"You have a point there." Sephiroth said

"That's why I brought my cousins Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz!"

"What!"

"Vincent Valentine is the only guy that came chose to killing them!" Jade said

"Oh glad he's on _our _side!" Ashley said

"What!"

"Yes he's the mentor of Ren!" Ashley said

"Dammit!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…."

"Let me fight him!"

"Not yet 18,"

"Sephiroth looks like he's waiting for the other Z-Fighters too."

"You've got a point there."18 said

"So you have back up now!" Jade said Sephiroth moved so fast no one didn't see it happen punching Jade right in the face.

"AAAAHHHH son of bitch jeez what are you trying to do!"

"Sorry your mocking pissed me off."

"Tsk!"

"Hey I see you didn't start without us!"

"Goku,"

"Hey 18,"

"Krillin,"

"Finally,"

"The Sins: Heartless Angel!"

"AGH,"

"Damn it not again!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…"

"Where'd he go!"

"Die."

"Huh AGH…"

"Krillin!"  
"Say hello to Cloud for me!"

"AGH…." Sephiroth stabbed his sword in Krillin's heart.

"You son of bitch you'll pay for that!" 18 yelled

"You…."

"Who's next?" Sephiroth asked himself.

_Why not him?_

"AGH…"

"Koichi!"

"Tell Angeal I hate him!"

"No!"

"AGH…."

"KOICHI!"  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Jade screamed

"Oh seem like a struck a nerve."Sephiroth said

"Damn straight you struck a nerve!"

"Curse Mark Nine Tails: 9TH TAIL!"  
"Jade don't do it!" Ashley and Rika screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."

"I'll avenge your death Koichi and for my brothers too!" Jade said

"Take your stance!"

"With pleasure!"

"Tsk!"

"This is for Krillin and Koichi!"

"Fus...ion…HAH…!"

"Whoa 18 and Jade fused together!" the Z-Fighter said

"Sephiroth prepare yourself you're going to pay for killing our lovers!" Android-Jade said

"Heh come and try."

"With pleasure!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…." Sephiroth yelled

"You're no match for Android-Jade!"

"Heh you managed to hurt me there!" Sephiroth cocky like.

"Sephiroth you're days of triaging are over!"

"Chasengan!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

"You're next Amy!"

"What!"

"AGH….."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…."

"Whoa!" that was all the Z-Fighters could say they were speechless.

"Koichi….Krillin hang in there!" Android-Jade said when it started to rain.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Seems like we scared away the other enemies," 18 said

"We make a good team!" Jade said

"Yeah we do don't we?"

"Jade Mai Hayashi you better have a good reason for baling your punishment!"

"I don't want to talk about it…."

"Jade Hayashi you better or your punishment will double!" Aiko yelled

"Sephiroth killed Koichi….I didn't save him in time." Jade said

"Jade I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Heh the first guy in my life to love me for me is gone in a second."

"We can wish him back with the Dragon Balls!"

"We can do that!"

"Yeah…"

"Arigato mama," Jade said lifeless going into her room.

"You holding out okay?"

"18! God you trying to give me heart attack!"

"Sorry what are you going to do now that Koichi's gone?"

"Dunno what will you do?"

"Train my ass off come with?"

"You beta!"

"Wait." Jade said

"What was that?"

"I locked my door now the only person that can unlock it is Rika and Ashley."

"Cool."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"What are doing?"

"The usually target training!"

"With what?"

"See the Kyo heads that's my target!"

"Wow Jade just, wow!"

"Say what you want 18 but my Keyblade will kill him!"

"Okay good luck with that!"

"If you want you can have a Keyblade too."

"How?"

"If your love for Krillin's strong the _X_-blade will come to you."

"_X_-blade?" (A/N It's pronounced Keyblade for those of you who don't play Kingdom Hearts)

"The Keyblade that bonds two people together and only those two may use that _X-_blade."

"Then how'd you get yours then I thought Koichi was your first lover?"

"My connection with my former girlfriend we shared the _X-_blade."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah I'm bisexual Ember Tanaka was too killed by Kyo."

"You still love her?"

"Yes."

"What about Koichi?"

"I love them both but Ember was my first and only love and you can never forget your true love."

_"That right Jade-chan you better not forget about me!" _Ember said

"Ember?"

_"The one and only!"_

"How are you talking to me?"

_"Through King Kai and Koichi's here too he can hear everything!"_

"What! Koichi I…"

_"No worries Jade if you still have feelings for Ember that's fine we can share you!" _Koichi said_  
_

"Excuse me?" a confused Jade asked.

_"I love you Jade and Koichi does too and we just clicked so we all love each other so why not!"_

"Yeah!"  
_"Get to training!" _Koichi and Ember said_  
_

"I will!" Jade said

"What was that?"

"Ember and Koichi they're okay!"  
"Good for you!"

"Yeah…"

"Hang in there guys!"

"Huff…huff….huff….that was hard!" 18 said

"Shut up!" Jade

"Getting cut out of your work ay, Jade?"

"It can't be?" Jade said

"Oh it is!"

"Ren, Timmy, Zack you're alive!"

"Yeah we when into hiding so Kyo wouldn't kill you next!" Ren said

"Who's she?" Zack asked

"Guys this is Android 18 my new best friend!"

"Cool Ren Kimaru I'm Ashley's brother twice removed."

"Zack Hayashi, I saved Jade couple times,"

"Not true!" Jade said

"Who saved you from Tony?"

"You did…."

"Point taken!"

"Timothy Hayashi, Jade got her Jinchuuriki from me."

"Cool."

"We also met up with someone else."

"18 you didn't forget about me?"

"17!"

"I heard you fused with _her _to defeat Sephiroth." 17 growled

"She has a name!"

"Jade Mai Hayashi Jinchuuriki-Saiyan."

"Don't care you little runt!"

"AGH…." Jade yelled in pain after 17 kicked her in the gut. He doesn't take to Saiyans that well.

"17!"

"Leave her alone she may be younger then me but I see her as my sister."

"What!"

"Yeah, what?" Jade said confused.

"Yeah Jade I look to you as my little sister."

"Really cuz I see the same way as my older sister."

"Why?" 17 asked

"Cuz we both seem alike we're two of the most strongest women in the Z-Fighter the other two are Rika and Ashley." 18 said

"I don't trust her!" 17 yelled  
"Why I'm not Frieza!" Jade asked

"Cuz you're half Saiyan AND Jinchuuriki!"

"So!"

"Zack, Ren, Timothy you're still alive!" ? said

"What!"

"Jade where's Ember?"

"You killed her you dirty bastard!" Jade chocked on the word killed when she was looking into the eyes of the man that rape, abuse and killed her loved ones.

"I hate you! You rape, abused and killed my loved one!"

"Awww Jade you're breaking my heart with those wonderful words." Kyo said

"You're sick!" Jade screamed greeting her teeth.

"I know!"

"You really don't get!" Jade yelled  
"No what?"

"I want you dead!"  
"Tsk!" Jade yelled glowing red her eyes changed colored.

"Super Saiyan 5 Jinchuuriki fusion!"  
"What the-! Her ki just incrassated!"

"Whoa!"

_Jade was rape by this man? I know how that feels like_…._she still might be healing from it I'll help her out! _18 thought

"Jade you up for some 2 versus 1?"

"Anytime 18!"

"Fus...ion...HAH!"

"What the-"

"5thSuperJinchuuriki-AndroidJade!"

"Heh you really think some ki power jump will stop me?" Kyo said

"Tsk you're so damn cocky!"

"Is all the pain you've cause me! For all the pain you've cause the Hayashi Clan you will die here and now!"

"Go ahead and try!" Kyo said without a care in the world.

"With pleasure!"

"What the hell just happened?"

"Jade and 18 fused but how!"

"18 I can't believe you're helping this half human this isn't even your battle so why? Why are you helping a girl so much younger then you!" 17 said

"AH! _You rape, abused and killed my loved one! _That's why she's helping her! This man rape her this man how dare calls himself her father 18 I'm proud of you!"

"Tsk!"

"You know you enjoy the fun we had in the back room!"

"Tsk shut….shut up!"

"You were so into it you were screaming my name heh-heh-heh-heh."

"I said shut up!"

"Tsk!"

"Ren, wait this is her battle!" Zack said holding Ren's arm.

"Then why does 18 get to help her!"  
"Because 18's been through the same pain!" 17 said

"What?"

"18 was raped by Dr. Gero not to forget that fact that he kidnapped us when we were only 11 years old when I turned 17 he made me an android that why my "name" is 17."

"What?"

"Yeah I remember the whole thing….we were in the park I was on my bike 18 was on her skateboard when Dr. Gero came outta nowhere…"

"Tsk!"

"18 feels that Jade reminds her of herself strong, misunderstood and abused. It seems like 18 and Jade have a connecting that no one else has. Doesn't Jade always act so mysterious when it comes to her past?" 17 asked

"Now that you think about it Jade never wanted to talk to anyone about her past not even with Rika and Ashley!" Timmy said

"Just look at the power! They both share the power of two abused girls that are facing their fears against the man that caused Jade so much pain! Since 18's fused with Jade her pain, her sadness, her rage is apart of 18." 17 said

"That's right the only time I felt Jade's ki go this high up was the day Kyo killed Ember!" Zack noted

"If only we could help them out somehow." Ren said

"All we have to do it hope for the best!" Timmy replied

"You killed Ember and you sent Sephiroth here to kill Koichi and Krillin!" 5thSuperJinchuuriki-AndroidJade said

"You finally noticed!"

"You son of bitch!" 5thSuperJinchuuriki-AndroidJade said

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…." Kyo laugh

Jade and 18 has fused together to battle the demon Kyo who caused so much pain on Jade and her clan. 18 finally heard why Jade tries so hard that why they fused together. Will they have the combined stretch to defeat Kyo find out on the next Dragon Ball Z!


End file.
